Secure systems must on occasion communicate with each other over physical media that is susceptible to being compromised, that is, having their communications between each other copied with or without their knowledge or consent. Under such circumstances, much can be gleaned by malevolent parties even if the datagram payloads are securely encrypted. For example, a malevolent party may initiate an activity that will be responded to, and by analyzing the change in traffic patterns over the insecure line, the malevolent party can profile the response of the secure systems. After several such profiling events with corresponding responses to a variety of different profiling events, a malevolent party can determine very accurate predictions as to what the response of the secure systems will be when major real world events happen.
What is needed are methods, devices, and systems that make all such communications appear as nothing but a chaotic stream of random bits so that there is no covert way to distinguish between traffic caused by a response to malevolent stimuli or to a major event, versus routine or idle traffic.